


Needy

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Do Kyungsoo, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Chanyeol era um bebê grandalhão e carente.





	Needy

\- Papai... - Chanyeol chamou baixinho, adentrando o pequeno escritório assim que lhe foi dada a permissão, seu corpo esguiou adoravelmente encolhido contra o moletom grande que ele usava, os cachinhos bonitos lindamente bagunçados e nos pés fofinhos um par de meias de coraçãozinhos, essas que iam até o meio das coxas macias, dando um ar ainda mais fofo ao grande rapaz, esse que mordiscava os lábios com força e apertava a borda do moletom, abaixando-o e escondendo a pele desnuda, pelo fato de estar sem uma cueca ou um short por baixo.

\- O que foi, meu anjo? - Kyungsoo perguntou carinhoso, desviando olhar da tela do notebook, a medida que afastava a sua cadeira de perto da mesa, encarando o rapaz que vinha tímido em sua direção, de um jeito tão fofo que o Do sentiu o seu coração falhar uma batida. - Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou quando o maior se pôs a sua frente, dando tapinhas na própria coxa, em um pedido mudo para que o mais alto se sentasse nela, o que ele fez bem envergonhado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, meu menino? - Acariciou a parte descoberta das coxas de maneira lenta, sentindo a pele bonita se arrepiar contra o seu toque.

\- N-não, papai, é que eu... - Começou tímido, quase gemendo ao sentir um aperto fraco ser desferido contra a sua carne, daquele jeitinho meio possessivo que o mais baixo tinha. - ... Eu 'tava com saudades. - Disse de maneira dengosa, agora sim deixando um gemidinho baixinho sair, pelo simples fato do menor ter subido com a sua mão, adentrando o moletom fofinho com a sua palma quente.

Poxa, Chanyeol era tão sensível.

\- Você não acha que é um pouco carente demais? - Kyungsoo sorriu divertido, roçando o seu nariz na pele do pescoço longo, deixando um selo pequeno e molhado bem próximo ao queixo bonito, com deleite sentindo o maior se derreter todo contra o seu toque. - Eu te coloquei na cama só fazem duas horas. - Riu. - Por que não está dormindo?

\- É que eu... eu não consegui. - Disse envergonhado, suspirando trêmulo ao sentir um punhado de beijinhos sendo desferidos contra o seu pescoço sensível, lhe deixando todo arrepiado. - E-eu tentei, eu juro, mas eu não consegui. - Choramingou, ouvindo mais uma risadinha baixa e rouca, dessa vez bem ao pé do ouvido, seus olhos se fechado com o arrepio que lhe atravessou o corpo.

\- Tem algum motivo para isso? Você teve algum pesadelo? - Perguntou, sua outra mão (a que não estava acariciando as coxas macias), se perdeu no meio dos cachinhos bonitos, envolvendo-os nos dedos e fazendo um cafuné gostoso demais. 

\- Não. E-Eu só não consegui, me desculpa por vir te atrapalhar. - Choramingou desconfortável, sussurrando aquela frase de maneira baixa e arrependida, como uma criança que se comportou mal e estava com medo de receber um castigo.

\- Não tem problema, nenê. Eu já até terminei o que tinha que fazer. - Lhe sorriu, dizendo tudo de maneira doce e calma, escutando um suspiro aliviado por parte do seu menino.

Chanyeol era tão doce.

\- De verdade?

\- De verdade. - Confirmou, deixando um selo na bochecha fofinha, em seguida mordendo-a, só para vê-la ainda mais vermelha. - Não precisa se preocupar, agora eu posso cuidar de você, meu menino carente. - Sorriu docemente, virando o maior em seu colo, de modo que ele ficasse sentado de frente para si, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, o moletom fofinho subindo de maneira mínima, mas o suficiente para que um pouco mais da pele branca fosse revelada. 

Kyungsoo lhe olhou de maneira doce, pousando uma mão na nuca do outro e a puxando para perto de si, deixando uma pequena distância entre os lábios do dois, mas perto o suficiente para que cada um sentisse a respiração do outro, ambas se misturando. O Do encarou os lábios bonitos com desejo, aproximando os rostos um pouco mais e colando os mesmos, causando um gemidinho manhoso por parte do Park, esse que lhe abraçou o pescoço, se arrepiando todo ao sentir a outra mão esperta do baixinho adentrar o seu moletom, acariciando as suas costas arrepiadas de maneira lenta, enquanto uma acariciava a sua nuca no mesmo ritmo, desestabilizando completamente o grande rapaz.

De maneira lenta, Kyungsoo pediu passagem com a língua, passagem essa que foi prontamente cedida pelo maior, não demorando nada para que o Do adentrasse a cavidade úmida com a mesma, explorando-a e entrelaçando as línguas, a medida que os lábios se moviam de maneira lenta e voraz, cheios de desejo.

\- Papai~. - Chanyeol gemeu ao se afastarem, antes de ter o seu lábio inferno sendo chupado de maneira lenta, causando uma onda de calor que se alastrou pelo seu corpo todo.

-Você é tão bonito, meu anjinho. - Kyungsoo lhe sorriu de canto, deixando um último beijo na boquinha inchada, antes de mover os seus lábios pelo rosto bonito, descendo do maxilar até o pescoço, em um rastro de beijos e lambidas, concentrando algumas mordidas ao chegar na curva do pescoço, não poupando a pele clara, ele queria ver Chanyeol cheio de marcas suas.

\- Papai~... - Gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás e se oferecendo para o mais baixo, soltando uma lamúria ao sentir ambas as mãos adentrarem o seu moletom e acariciarem a sua cintura, a palma quente aquecendo ainda mais a sua pele fervente.

\- Tão sensível, meu amor. - Deixou mais um chupão na pele quente, uma mancha vermelha ficando marcada, essa que logo se tornaria roxa. - Tão fofo e macio. - Acariciou a pele ao seu alcance com deleite, subindo e descendo pelas costas por dentro do tecido grosso, sussurrando as palavras de maneira doce e amorosa, daquele jeitinho que sabia que o seu Chanyeol gostava.

\- Papai~... - Gemeu trêmulo, sentindo a sua pequena e recém formada ereção pulsar de maneira vergonhosa, somente por escutar aqueles elogios direcionado a sua pessoa, não era surpresa para ninguém que o grandão gostava de ser elogiado. - E-Eu... quente... 

\- Você está se sentindo quentinho, meu amor? É isso? - Perguntou meio sacana, movendo as suas mãos até que pudesse encher as suas palmas com a carne em abundância da bunda do maior, escutando um gemidinho desesperado ser solto pelo outro.

\- Eu 'tô, papai. Tão quente. - Gemeu, empinando-se todo contra as mãos espertas do seu namorado, escondendo a sua cabeça no ombro desse e apoiando suas mãos nos mesmos, um leve sentimento de vergonha subindo a sua mente. Céus, ele estava claramente se oferecendo para o menor, como se fosse uma vadiazinha barata. Chanyeol choramingou com o pensamento.

Por conta do movimento de Chanyeol, seu moletom acabou subindo, revelando boa parte das suas nádegas nuas, essas agora ao alcance do olhar faminto do menor, que, sem resistir, deixou um tapa estalado na nádega esquerda, apreciando a coloração avermelhada que tomou conta dela, sentindo o maior sobressaltar por causa do impacto.

\- Papai! N-não bate. - Pediu, choramingando dolorido ao sentir uma carícia delicada na banda atingida, arfando pesado quando um beijo foi desferido atrás da sua orelha, tendo o seu lóbulo mordiscando com carinho.

\- Me perdoe, bebê, eu não resisti. A sua pele é tão branquinha, meu anjo, ela fica corada tão fácil. - Disse sussurrando, bem ao pé do ouvido de Chanyeol, que arfou trêmulo, sua pequena ereção pulsando ao ouvir a voz grossa e rouca bem de pertinho. - Você não foi um menino malvado para merecer tapas, foi? 

\- Não papai, eu fui um menino bonzinho. Eu juro. - Confirmou desesperadamente, recebendo um risinho divertido por parte do menor, seu Chanyeol era um garoto tão naturalmente submisso, sempre com medo de desobedecer, Kyungsoo amava isso.

\- O que acha da gente ir 'pro quarto, bebê? 'Pra eu poder cuidar do meu menininho carente. - Propôs, de maneira lenta e insinuativa, com deleite escutando a afirmação trêmula e desesperada que o Park soltou. - Então se levante, sim? Você sabe que eu sou fraco demais 'pra te levar no colo. - Riu sem humor, escutando uma risadinha cúmplice e envergonhada ser solta pelo outro.

Bem obediente, Chanyeol se ergueu, ignorando as suas pernas trêmulas, se colocando ao lado da cadeira onde Kyungsoo estava sentando, esfregando uma coxa na outra e segurando firmemente a barra da sua roupa, tentando esconder o pequeno volume da sua ereção dura e pulsante.

Não demorou nada para que Kyungsoo desligasse o seu notebook e arrumasse as suas coisas, logo se levantando e se pondo ao lado do mais alto, passando um braço pela sua cintura e o trazendo para perto, sorrindo presunçoso ao notar a leve marca que a ereção do outro fazia no moletom fofo, ele ficava duro com tão pouco...

Se foram em direção ao quarto com passos lentos e calmos, com um Chanyeol todo tímido tentando ao todo custo esconder a sua ereção e um Kyungsoo safado acariciando a cintura do seu garoto de maneira provocativa, vez ou outra escutando uns ofegos baixinhos serem soltos.

\- Sente na cama, bem no meio, okay, bebê? Eu vou pegar aquele lubrificante que você gosta. - Orientou em um tom doce, assim que chegaram no quarto, sendo prontamente obedecido pelo Park, esse que se sentou com as pernas bem juntinhas, arfando pesado ao sentir ao esfregar mais uma vez uma coxa na outra, estimulando a sua ereção de maneira pequena e simples.

Quando Kyungsoo voltou, ele tinha em mãos um pacote de lubrificante com sabor e um par de camisinhas, sorrindo daquele jeitinho safado que só ele tinha. Sem pressa, se aproximou da cama onde o maior estava adoravelmente encolhido, como um predador se aproxima de uma presa, sem nunca desviar o olhar de Chanyeol, aumentando cada vez mais o rubor e a excitação que tomava conta do grande rapaz.

Ao chegar na cama, subiu em cima da mesma e se aproximou de Chanyeol, até que estivesse frente a frente com esse. De qualquer jeito, largou os objetos ao seu lado, empurrando o Park sobre o colchão, até que conseguisse ficar em cima dele.

\- Você é tão lindo, meu anjo. - Lhe sorriu docemente, curvando o seu corpo e deixando um selo calmo na bochecha corada, escutando um gemidinho envergonhado ser solto pelo outro, seguido de um sussurro chamando o seu apelido:

\- H-hm, papai.

\- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim, é tão fofo. - Sussurrou, deixando um selo na boquinha rosada, antes de lhe mordiscar o lábio inferior lentamente, sentindo todo o corpo grande se arrepiar contra o seu toque.

Como quem não quer nada, adentrou o moletom fofo com as mãos, acariciando a pele arrepiada de maneira lenta, descendo e subindo suas mãos pelo abdômen esguio, acariciando também a cintura bonita, sem nunca deixar de maltratar os lábios inchados.

Com um último chupão, se separou da boca rosada, sorrindo ao notar o estrago que fez nos lábios tão convidativos. 

Ainda sorrindo, ergueu o moletom grosso até que ele estivesse na altura do peito do maior, lhe fazendo gemer envergonhado e revelando a pele branca e os mamilos vermelhinhos, deixando o Do com água na boca.

\- Olha só como os seus biquinhos estão durinhos, bebê. Prontos 'pra receber um carinho. - Sussurrou, utilizando dos seus polegares para estimular o montinhos, em movimentos circulares, com deleite escutando o gemidinho trêmulo que Chanyeol soltou.

\- C-cuida deles, papai, p-por favor... e-eu gosto tanto quando você faz isso. - Pediu todo envergonhado, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o menor se curvar contra o seu corpo e lamber um deles, fazendo endurecer ainda mais contra a língua esperta.

\- Você gosta disso, nenê? Gosta quando eu chupo os seus peitinhos? - Perguntou, passando sua língua pelo mesmo mamilo, em seguida o acolhendo de maneira delicada na sua boca, deixando um mordidinha fraca contra o biquinho rígido.

\- Eu gosto, papai. - Afirmou doce, seu corpo se aquecendo com a sensação gostosa que lhe era transmitida.

Kyungsoo não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a estimular os mamilos sensíveis, um com a sua boca e um com a sua mão, mordiscando um e beliscando o outro, resultando em um gemido baixinho e manhoso por parte do seu grandão, esse que fechou os olhos puxadinhos com força e arqueou as costas, praticamente se oferecendo para o rapaz acima de si, que riu malicioso.

\- Os seus peitinhos são tão sensíveis, meu amor. Tão gostosos. - Observou, sussurrando tudo de maneira lenta, mordiscando o biquinho ao seu alcance, sem nunca se esquecer de estimular o outro com os seus dedos, apertando e beliscando.

\- Papai~... - Gemeu de maneira manhosa, agarrando os fios da nuca do menor e forçando a cabeça desse contra o seu peito, choramingando falho ao sentir uma mordidinha um pouco mais insistente no seu biquinho. - Papai! - Jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a mão esperta do seu namorado descer pela sua cintura, passeando com os dedos finos numa área extremamente próxima da sua ereção malditamente dura.

\- Olhe só, como você está duro, bebê. Está pulsando contra o meu dedo. - Sussurrou bem rente ao bico sensível, a medida que passava um único dedo pela extensão dura, sentindo-a sofrer um espasmo contra o seu toque.

\- Papai, toque em mim, papai, por favor. - Pediu trêmulo, movendo o seu quadril em direção a mão quente do seu papai, gemendo deleitoso ao sentir sua ereção sendo envolvida de uma maneira gostosinha demais.

\- Sua ereção é tão bonitinha, meu amor, ela cabe direitinho na minha mão. - Kyungsoo sorriu, apreciando a maneira como o membro pequeno se ajeitava de maneira tão perfeita contra a sua palma, toda a pequena extensão encolhida contra os seus dedos.

Chanyeol gemeu trêmulo, arqueando ainda mais as costas e impulsionando o seu quadril para cima, arfando rouco ao praticamente estocar a mão do menor com o seu membro, suas pernas tremelicando todas e suas mãos espertas agarrando com ainda mais firmeza os fios da nuca do menor, seus olhos firmemente fechados, sem a menor chance de serem abertos, as bochechinhas fofas lindamente coradas e a boquinha rosada entre-aberta, deixando um punhado de sonzinhos adoráveis escaparem.

''Tão fofo'', Kyungsoo pensou.

Quando Kyungsoo achou que estava bom, soltou ambos os mamilos, apreciando a coloração avermelhado que tomou conta de ambos.

Com carinho, foi descendo com o seu rosto pela barriga do seu menino, deixando um rastro de lambidas e beijos por onde passavam, apreciando a maneira como a pele macia se arrepiava.

Ao chegar perto da pequena ereção, a envolveu novamente nos dedos e a masturbou de leve, deixando um pequeno selo na glande babada, escutando um gemidinho choroso ser solto pelo outro.

\- Você quer que eu chupe o seu pauzinho, amor? - Chanyeol afirmou trêmulo. - Mesmo? Ou prefere que eu chupe outro lugar? - Perguntou, sem deixar o sorriso morrer, roçando seu polegar na entradinha apertada do seu grandão, recebendo um gemidinho falho e manhoso como resposta, as pernas longas se abrindo de maneira quase depravada, se expondo todo para o rapaz mais baixo. - Você quer que eu chupe seu cuzinho, bebê? Você gosta quando eu faço isso, não gosta?

\- Eu g-gosto tanto, papai, tanto. - Grunhiu manhoso, mordiscando os lábios de maneira envergonhada. - C-chupa meu buraquinho, papai, por favor, por favor. - Pediu, soltando um ofego alto a medida que sentia a sua entradinha sendo acariciada pela língua molhada do seu papai.

\- Olha só como o seu buraquinho é guloso, meu amor. Ele está se contraindo todo, tentando sugar minha língua 'pra dentro. - Grunhiu, deixando mais uma lambida na entrada do seu garotinho, apertando-lhe as coxas a medida que lhe puxava mais para perto, mamando no cuzinho do seu garoto com vontade.

Chanyeol gemeu alto, segurando com força nos lençóis da cama, rebolando contra o toque do seu papai, sua entrada se contraindo contra a língua aveludada e seu pequeno membro soltando uma boa quantidade de pré-gozo, esse que escorreu por toda a sua pequena extensão.

E quando Kyungsoo enfiou a sua língua, C-Céus, Chanyeol pensou que fosse gozar ali mesmo. Ele choramingou alto, arqueando as costas e contraindo-se envolta do músculo quente, todo o seu grande corpo tremendo e os seus olhos se arregalando, uma ou duas lágrimas brotando e escorrendo pelas suas bochechas rosadas. P-porra, Chanyeol gostava tanto um beijo-grego. 

Kyungsoo grunhiu contra a entrada apertada, com deleite sentindo o seu menino se contraindo contra a sua língua, do mesmo jeito que ele se contraia contra o seu pau. Em pró do prazer do seu grandão, endureceu sua língua, indo e voltando com ela dentro do interior apertado, fodendo o interior do seu bebê com vontade, a medida que acariciava as coxas grossas de maneira lenta, suas mãos firmes causando tremores na pele branquinha. 

\- Papai...p-papai! - Gemeu alto, olhando para baixo e choramingando com a visão do seu papai chupando o seu buraquinho daquela maneira tão gostosa. O seu pequeno membro deixou mais uma grande quantidade de pré-porra vazar, quase como uma torneirinha aberta, essa sendo tanta que escorreu até as suas bolas inchadas. logo indo em direção a boca faminta do menor, que grunhiu ao sentir o gosto do seu garoto na língua.

Sem parar com a carícia que fazia nas partes baixas do seu garoto, Kyungsoo tateou sua cama até que encontrasse o lubrificante que trouxera anteriormente, logo despejando uma pequena quantidade em seu dedos, em seguida os levando em direção a entradinha molhada, penetrando um de maneira lenta e atenciosa, atento a qualquer reação que viesse do seu menino, esse que gemeu sofrido, apertado mesmo que eles fodessem quase todo dia.

Na intenção de aliviar qualquer desconforto que Chanyeol pudesse estar sentindo, Kyungsoo levou sua boca em direção as pequenas bolas do maior, estas que estavam adoravelmente inchadas e rosadas. Com carinho, recolheu a esquerda na boca, chupando-a e passeando com a sua língua pela pele sensível, a medida que o seu dedo ia e vinha no interior apertado do seu menino, lhe alargando de uma maneira deliciosa.

Quando Kyungsoo achou que já estava bom, enfiou mais um dedo, em seguida de outro, até que fossem três dentro do interior apertado do seu menino.

Ele ia e voltava com os dígitos, arqueando-os da maneira certa e massageando as paredes internas do seu garoto com eles, de um jeitinho que ele sabia que desestabiliza totalmente o seu grandão, a prova disso sendo o gemido incrivelmente manhoso e alto que ele soltou, a medida que fechava os olhinhos com força e rebolava de encontro aos dedos longos do seu papai, como um bebê carente que não se encontrava.

\- Papai! - Gritou, arqueando as costas e apertando com ainda mais força o tecido entre os seus dedos, um espasmo longo atingindo todo o seu corpo, fechando as suas pernas por reação, gemendo novamente ao prender a cabeça do seu papai contra as suas coxas.

Kyungsoo sorriu contra a intimidade do seu menino, sabendo que encontrou o pontinho doce do seu garoto. Com carinho começou a massagear a área, arrancando gritinhos e gemidos manhosos e lânguidos, sem nunca deixar de lamber e chupar as bolinhas inchadas, essas agora com um adorável tom de vermelho.

\- Papai, papai... papai! Oh, C-céus, p-papai! - Chanyeol clamava, quase soluçando, arqueando ainda mais suas costas, uma corrente elétrica atravessando todo o seu corpo, lhe deixando com os pensamentos nublados e lhe fazendo comprimir os dedinhos dos pés.

E quando ele gozou, foi de uma maneira alucinante, quase violenta. Ele veio com força, sua cabeça pendendo para trás e suas pernas tremendo, a medida que o seu interior se comprimia ao redor dos dígitos longos e o seu pequeno membro soltava sua porra, em longos jatos, a sensação alucinante lhe desligando de tudo em volta, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Oh sim, ele estava gozando, gozando e gozando. C-Céus, como Chanyeol adorava aquela sensação.

Chanyeol se permitiu cair na cama, todo o seu grande corpo relaxando contra a superfície fofinha, enquanto o último jato de esperma escorria para fora, esse que foi recolhido pela boca esperta de Kyungsoo. O maior fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo uma série de tremores e espasmos atravessarem o seu grande corpo.

Kyungsoo, de maneira lenta, retirou seus dígitos de dentro do interior já bem alargado, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as coxas fofinhas, acariciando a pele macia e desnuda de maneira calma, visando o relaxamento do seu menino.

Com carinho, beijou cada centímetro de pele que teve acesso, evitando ao máximo encostar nas regiões íntimas do seu bebê, ele estava tão sensível! Kyungsoo não queria machucá-lo.

Beijou e lambeu as áreas das coxas com delicadeza, de uma maneira quase casta. Com cuidado, roçou seus dedos nas meias macias e fofinhas do seu namorado, puxando a região do elástico com os dedos e soltando logo depois, estalando na pele branca de uma maneira pouco dolorosa, causando um estalo alto e uma marquinha vermelha na carne macia.

\- Ah bebê, suas meias são tão fofinhas, meu bem. Você fica tão adorável nelas. - Sorriu doce, deixando um selo na área próxima, agora passeando com suas mãos pela cintura esguia, traçando as lindas curvas do seu grandão com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Papai...- Chanyeol chamou arrastado, apertando nos ombros do menor, fazendo esse lhe encarar de baixo, os olhinhos do grandão cheios de lágrimas. - Papai, vai logo, papai, e-eu quero tanto. Por favor, por fa-favor. - Implorou trêmulo, rebolando de maneira desesperada, tentando se estimular de alguma forma, sua ereção já estava tão dura, dura com tão pouco, Céus, Chanyeol era tão sensível.

\- Shh, bebê, calma. - Kyungsoo pediu, carinhoso, se levantando e deixando um selo na boquinha bonitinha e vermelhinha do Park, escutando-o choramingar manhoso. 

\- De qual jeito você quer, meu anjinho? De bruços, com você no meu colo, de conchinha? - Kyungsoo perguntou carinhoso, a medida que colocava um pouco mais de lubrificante na sua mão e espalhava sobre o seu membro teso, arfando rouco com o toque, logo em seguida colocando o preservativo que tinha pegado anteriormente, proteção nunca era demais.

\- E-eu quero de conchinha, papai, por favor? - Pediu, cheio de dengo, logo se arrumando de jeitinho que lhe fora ensinado: Deitado de lado na cama, com o moletonzão puxado para cima, expondo as suas coxas e a sua bunda empinada. Suas pernas longas estavam fechadinhas e dobradas, os pézinhos bonitinhos roçando um no outro, ansioso.

\- Como você quiser, bebê.

Com carinho, Kyungsoo se aconchegou no maior, encostando seu quadril no desse e lhe beijando a nuca de maneira suave, lentamente roçando seus lábios por toda a pele macia, com deleite escutando o arfar manhoso que o outro soltou, a medida que esse rebolava de maneira mínima contra si.

\- Eu vou ir com cuidado, você me avisa se doer, okay? - Kyungsoo perguntou, acariciando a pele da cintura descoberta de maneira calma, somente roçando a ponta dos dedos, vez ou outro traçando uma adorável pinta que o maior tinha ali.

\- Sim, papai, pode...h-hm... ir. - Gemeu e gaguejou todo trêmulo quando o menor posicionou o pênis duro na sua entrada abertinha. 

E Kyungsoo foi, arrumando seu quadril e entrando no interior apertado, em uma única estocada, lento e firme.

\- Ah, ah. - Chanyeol ofegou pesado, fechando os olhinhos e se contorcendo todo pela dor chatinha que se alastrou pela sua entrada, sua mãozinhas nervosas apertando desesperadamente o lençol da cama e seus olhinhos se fechando com força.

\- Papai, tá doendo. - Choramingou baixinho, algumas lágrimas ameaçando escorrer pelas bochechas fofas.

\- Shh, bebê, calma, calminha. - Sussurrou, em um tom de voz calmo e reconfortante, a medida que lhe acariciava a cintura bonita com a sua palma, bem lentamente. - Você está indo tão bem, anjo, me acolhendo de uma maneira tão ótima. Aguente só mais um pouquinho, sim? Só mais um pouquinho. - Tranquilizou, deixando um selo molhado na nuca do outro ao final.

Quando Kyungsoo estava completamente dentro - e as paredes do outro já não lhe apertavam com tanta força -, se retirou de maneira lenta do interior apertado, grunhindo baixo com o movimento, voltando segundos depois, em um estocada igualmente lenta e firme, ambos os rapazes gemendo com o ato.

\- Porra, bebê. Que apertando. - Kyungsoo, grunhiu rouco, fechando os olhos grandes com força e mordendo os lábios, em completo deleite, a deliciosa sensação do seu pau sendo comprimido pelas paredes anais do seu garoto sendo o suficiente para que um xingamento quase raivoso escapasse pela sua garganta.

\- S-soo, p-papai. Tão grande, papai. - O Park choramingou trêmulo, sentindo-se tonto e sem ar. C-céus, aquilo era tão intenso! Por que seu papai tinha que ser tão grande? Céus, Chanyeol queria chorar só de sentir aquele comprimento grosso abrindo espaço no seu interior já tão judiado. Era tão bom!

Kyungsoo apenas se limitou a sorrir com a afirmação, seu ego indo as alturas com o pequeno ''elogio''. Com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto, retirou-se mais uma vez do interior gostoso, bem lentamente, apertando a carne da bunda do grandão e gemendo baixinho, bem rente a nuca sensível, só para voltar com tudo depois, movendo o seu quadril de maneira rápida e firme, estocando o seu bebê de maneira quase bruta.

\- P-papai! O senhor 't-tá indo t-tão fundo... pa-papai! - Choramingou alto, não conseguindo conter um soluço ao sentir o seu pontinho mais doce sendo acertado de maneira tão forte. Com força, apertou ainda mais o lençol em suas mãos, sentindo as dobras do seus dedos doerem pela força usada.

\- Ah, bebê, você é tão bom para mim, sabia? O meu mais perfeito garotinho. - Sussurrou terno, deixando um selo molhado na nuca macia, em seguida de uma mordida leve, essa sendo forte o suficiente para que uma marca leve ficasse na pele branca,

\- Quem é o meu garotinho bonito? Quem é? Quem é o meu menino mais bonzinho? - Perguntou, vagarosamente levando sua outra mão ( a que estava por baixo do corpo do Park) em direção ao mamilo mais próximo, envolvendo o biquinho extremamente rígido nos dedos, a medida que se arremetia de maneira forte contra o interior quente.

\- Sou eu, p-papai! E-Eu sou o seu menino bonzinho, e-eu sou. - Soluçou trêmulo, com deleite sentindo o seu botãozinho sensível sendo acariciando pelos dedos longos do seu papai, a sensação delirante causando um espasmo no seu membro malditamente duro. - E-Eu sou o garotinho bonito do papai! - Soluçou, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas quentes.

\- Isso mesmo, bebê. Você o bebezinho lindo do papai. - Acalmou, agora beliscando o biquinho em seus dedos, o estocando com ainda mais força, com deleite escutando o barulho da sua pélvis batendo nas nádegas rosadas. 

\- Você é um garoto tão lindo, meu bebê. Tão bonzinho, me acolhendo tão bem, você está me engolindo com tanto gosto, amor. - Grunhiu, fechando os olhos e se permitindo focar na deliciosa sensação que lhe era proporcionada, os sussurros lascivos saindo bem baixinhos, mas altos o suficiente para que o seu pequeno Channie escutasse, a prova disso sendo o choramingo trêmulo que ele soltou.

Sorrateiro, Kyungsoo abandonou o biquinho que estimulava, movendo sua mão esperta até o rosto bonito do Park, esse adoravelmente vermelho e retorcido em um prazer avassalador. Lascivo, acariciou o lábio inferior desse com o polegar, só agora notando a quantidade considerável se saliva que o maior estava deixando escorrer, como um garotinho desesperado que não conseguia se conter.

Ignorando o pequeno e excitante fato, lentamente adentrou a boca quentinha e molhada com dois de seus dedos, os enfiando até a base e praticamente estocando a boquinha rosada com os seus dígitos, sentindo-os cada vez mais molhados e escorregadios.

Já o coitadinho do Channie só conseguiu soluçar, abafado pelo fato dos dedos longos do seu papai estarem na sua boquinha, o leve sabor do lubrificante ainda presente nos dígitos longos sendo presente na sua língua, gemendo manhoso ao sentir o sabor gostoso de morango assolando o seu paladar. 

\- Hmm-Hmm. - Gemeu abafado, arqueando suas costas e estapeando a cama de uma maneira quase desesperada, em busca de algo para se apoiar. Céus, aquilo era tão intenso, a maneira como era fodido era tão malditamente quente e deliciosa, tão boa que o pobre Park mal conseguia respirar, quem diria pensar, e se lhe perguntassem agora, acreditava que mal conseguiria dizer qual era o seu nome. 

\- Ah, droga, bebê. Eu já estou tão perto. - Kyungsoo grunhiu, agora assim estocando a boca do Park com vontade, quase no mesmo ritmo em que fodia o interior já tão judiado, a saliva escorregadia do Park só facilitando. - Aposto que você também já está quase gozando, certo, nenê? Seus gemidos não me enganam. - Riu rouco, lentamente movendo uma de suas mão em direção a dura ereção do seu garoto, essa toda vermelhinha e com a cabecinha inchada.

\- Olha só, meu anjinho, você está todo molhado, pronto pra mim. - Grunhiu, roçando na cabecinha babada com dois de seus dedos, deixando dois tapinhas fracos ali em seguida, algumas gotas grossas de pré-porra escorrendo, sendo acompanhadas de um gemidinho manhoso e falho.

\- Papai! E-eu vou gozar, papai, e-eu vou! - Alertou, trêmulo, se engasgando a medida que os dedos logos do seu papai foram fundo em sua boca, quase tocando sua garganta. - H-hmmm, pf-papai. - Soluçou, sentido um espasmo forte no seu membro sensível.

\- Tudo bem, anjinho, pode gozar, goze tudinho, sim? - Grunhiu, estocando o maior com ainda mais vontade, a medida que afundava ainda mais os seus dedos na boca macia e segurava a pequena ereção com firmeza, o toque forte dos dedos quentes causando um espasmo no corpo do grande rapaz.

\- Oh, oh, papai, papai! - Chanyeol guinchou, arqueando as costas, fechando os olhos com ainda mais firmeza e deixando que lágrimas grossas escorressem pela sua pele. Seu membro liberando o seu líquido em longos jatos, sujando a mão do seu papai com esse.

\- Oh, porra, Chanyeol. - Kyungsoo rosnou, sentido a sensação alucinante do orgasmo malditamente perto. Em um movimento rápido, colocou Chanyeol de quatro na cama, com a bunda bem empinada e a cabeça forçada contra os travesseiros.

A única coisa que o Park conseguiu fazer foi agarrar os travesseiros abaixo de si e soluçar trêmulo, a medida que sentia as estocadas ficarem ainda mais fortes e a sua bunda ser apertada com força, o pau duro do seu papai indo cada vez mais fundo de si, lhe estocando o seu ponto doce a cada movimento.

\- Oh, C-céus. O-oh c-cé-éus. Eu vou morrer. E-eu vou morrer! - Ginchou alto, sentindo tonto e sem ar, todo o seu grande corpo tremendo e sua ereção pulsando de maneira quase dolorosa, a medida que cada vez mais do líquido aperolado escapava pela pequena fenda, era como se Chanyeol gozasse um pouco mais a cada estocada.

\- Tudo bem, Chanyeol, está tudo bem. - O Do grunhiu, fechando os olhos com força, ofegante. - Você está sendo tão bom 'pra mim, só aguente u-um pouco mais. - Gemeu, sem ar, apertando as nádegas rosadas com força e chocando seu quadril de maneira rude contra a pele macia.

Não demorou quase nada para que Kyungsoo gozasse.

Ele veio com força, enchendo a camisinha e gemendo rouco e aliviado, suas pernas tremendo e espalmando, seus olhos grandes se fechando ainda mais e suor escorrendo pelo seu corpo tencionado.

Com um suspiro, se inclinou para trás, se sentando sobre os próprios pés, só agora focando no estrago que tinha feito no seu garotão: O grande corpo do Chanyeol estava tremendo muito, a bunda empinada toda vermelha e as coxas macias espalmando. O rosto bonito enfiado nos travesseiros e as mãos fortes apertando os mesmos de maneira fraca, quase como se ele estivesse desmaiado. A respiração ofegante estava pesada e, logo abaixo dos quadris empinados, tinha um adorável poça de esperma, esse que não parava de escorrer pelo membro pequeno, esse adoravelmente encolhido contra as bolas pequenas, essas vermelhinhas e vazias.

\- Você foi um garoto tão bom. Tão bom. - Kyungsoo grunhiu, ainda um pouco tonto, erguendo o seu braço e fazendo uma carícia em uma das nádegas rosadas, causando um pequeno gemido no Park, que - sem controle do seu próprio corpo - empinou-se em direção a mão firme, soluçando fraco ao sentir um carinho doce ser feito ali, o elogio direcionado a sua pessoa aquecendo seu coração acelerado. 

Paciente, Kyungsoo se ergueu, ainda com os joelhos um pouco trêmulos. Se sentou na borda da cama e puxou o Park para o seu colo, o colocando de lado sobre as suas coxas, tomando cuidado com a pequena poça de gozo. Com carinho, acarinhou os fiozinhos úmidos, enquanto lhe acariciava a cintura e lhe sussurrava palavras doces no ouvido, lentamente ouvindo o maior parar de soluçar e o corpo grande deixar de tremer e espalmar, sobrando apenas um Chanyeol mole e destruído no seu colo.

\- Tudo bem com você, anjo? - Kyungsoo perguntou, preocupado, aconchegando o maior ainda mais em seus braços, escutando-o respirar pesado, quase em transe, os olhos bonitos estavam entreabertos e desfocados, todo o corpo grande relaxado contra os seu colo.

\- Chanyeol, bebê, eu estou falando com você. - Kyungsoo chamou de novo, deixando dois tapinhas fracos nas coxas macias, os estalos e a leve sensação de dor - junto ao tom de voz rouco e firme do outro - lentamente despertando o pobre Park.

\- Papai... papai, papai. - Chanyeol chamou, como em um mantra, se aconchegando ainda mais no corpo do outro e fechando os olhos, gemendo fraquinho ao sentir uma carícia simples na sua coxa atingida.

\- Aqui está o meu menino bonito. - Kyungsoo sussurrou risonho, o som alegre causando um risinho envergonhado por parte do Park. - Tudo bem com você, anjo? - Perguntou doce, lentamente selando um beijo na testa suada, escutando um gemidinho manhoso ser solto pelo outro,

\- Eu estou bem, papai, muito bem. - Sussurrou, fechando os olhinhos grandes e sorrindo todo fofo ao sentir um carinho inocente ser feito na sua barriga. - S-só muito cansando, o senhor pegou tão pesado comigo. - Choramingou, cheio de dengo e birra, escutando um riso divertido ser solto pelo outro.

\- Mas eu só estava cuidando do meu menininho carente. - Riu, se deitando na cama e puxando o Park para perto do si, fazendo esse deitar com a cabeça no seu peito. - Você é um menino muito carente, sabia amor. Eu tenho que cuidar direitinho de você. - Sussurrou, deixando um beijo nos lábios bonitos de Chanyeol, escutando-o suspirar fraco e se aconchegar em si, cheio de sono.

\- Você é o meu bebê grandalhão e carente, certo, amor?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Vamos conversar?
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim
> 
> Também postada no: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/needy-12429188  
> Também postada no: https://getinkspired.com/story/44782/needy  
> 


End file.
